The present invention relates to an improved container, box or case for the packaging and the displaying of various merchandise. In particular, the invention is concerned with an improved transparent package for swim goggles.
Transparent packages are extensively used in many fields. These packages generally are for the purpose to facilitate the showing and the arrangement of merchandise while permitting the buyer to inspect the item packaged and to decide whether to buy it without the aid of a sales person. Already known are presentation packages or display packages of the self-service type which generally consist of a piece of cardborad on which the item is secured and is then covered by cellophane or a transparent plastic in order to protect the displayed item from fading. Another purpose of these containers often is to make it possible to suspend the items to hooks or to string them along.
Many prior art packages of this type completely cover the item packed therein so that the buyer is not able to readily extract the item therefrom and make sure of its quality. Additionally, containers of this type often are designed without allowing for the possibility that the retailers will have to stock them, as their various shapes and dimensions are designed so as to attract the attention of the prospective buyer as much as possible but without sufficient attention being paid to the ease with which they may be stored in a minimum of space.